


2 became 3....

by Ashratherose



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domestic, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, angry kitty yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 01:32:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8646658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashratherose/pseuds/Ashratherose
Summary: Inspired by Yurio in his cat ears>.<Adorable angry kitten is Adorable





	

Walking down the snowy St Petersburg streets it took Victor a moment to realise his boyfriend was no longer by his side. Turning back he noticed his love standing at the entrance to some undoubtedly dank alley.

 

Retracing his steps Victor came to a stop next to Yuri.

Yuri was staring down at a small cardboard box, the box was wet and partially flooded, but that wasn’t what Yuri was staring at. Inside the box there was a small blonde boy cat.

 

Squatting down Yuri reached a cautious hand out toward the little guy, only have to have his fingers swiped at. Victor laughed before reaching down and picking it up by the scruff of the neck. Almost immediately it curled up against him, throwing what Yuri would say was a smug look in his direction  
“Let’s take him home”  
Yuri was happy Victor had voiced what he was already thinking, and the now family of 3 made their way back home.

 

*  
“Yuri! Yuri!” Victor had been running around with the little boy cat, completely smitten by the angry kitten.  
“Yes Victor?”  
“I’m calling him Yuri!”  
Yuri rolled his eyes, god Victor could be so weird  
“Why? You already have one Yuri, you don't really need 2…”  
“I thought it would be obvious! You're the most adorable person alive and this guy is nearly just as cute”  
All Yuri could do was shake his head. He knew Victor wouldn't change his mind about it any time soon. Moving over he wrapped his arms around Victor, kissing him gently on the neck  
“Seriously, why do I even put up with you”   
“That’s simple! Because you love me!”

 

And that's how the Nikiforov-Katsuki family ended up becoming a family of 2 Yuris and a Victor!


End file.
